1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a tool for forcefully opening a locked door.
The invention is also directed toward a method for forcefully opening a locked door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It often happens that the key for a locked door, such as a door on a safety deposit box, is lost. When this happens, the lock on the door must be removed, or the door must be forced open to open up the box so that the contents can be removed. Forcing the door open is difficult to do without severely damaging the door. Further, when the door is a door on a safety deposit box, it is difficult to force the door open without damaging adjacent boxes.